


Remember Me

by jungeclipse



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Oneshot, Squint for hyewon, childhood friends kinda, coffee shop gay, idol yeojin, middle school to high school, oec fam, separated friendship, squint for chuuves too, this was rushed im sorry, yeojin goes to another country, yeorry besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungeclipse/pseuds/jungeclipse
Summary: yerim finds out that yeojin will go to another country to study and three years later, they meet again.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you're doing great! this was a rushed oneshot so it look very messy in the end. 
> 
> CC + Twitter: pastelbitsau

A teenager with purple hair and aged 15 years old was seen to be walking around the school grounds with a friend. The two of them were walking towards the cafeteria even though they told the teacher that they would go to the restroom but here they were, about to buy snacks and drinks. 

“Yerim, I heard Yeojin will go to Auckland to study.” The friend of Yerim; the girl who had purple hair, brought up the conversation while they were walking to the cafeteria.

Yerim suddenly stopped walking and furrowed her eyebrows. “I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that correctly, Hyejoo. Yeojin will what?” She asked and made sure that she heard that correctly.

Hyejoo turned her body slightly to face Yerim and noticed that she stopped walking. “Oh. She hasn't told you yet?” 

Yerim shook her head. “She never told me anything…”

“Oh uh. Pretend I didn't tell you…? That dwarf would kill me for sure.” Hyejoo told Yerim upon thinking about the consequences.

Yerim sighed and only continued walking in the hallway with Hyejoo. She was thinking about the news that her friend just told her. She was so busy that she didn't realize that Hyejoo was talking with her until she felt taps on her shoulder. “Earth to Choi Yerim? I'm asking you what food you wanted to buy.”

“Oh sorry. Uh… I'm not hungry anymore.” Yerim lied and stared at the ground.

“I know you're overthinking about it.” Hyejoo shrugged her shoulders as they entered the cafeteria.

“I'm not.”

“I don't know Yerim. You should talk with Yeojin later.” 

Yerim finally lifted her head and looked at Hyejoo but she didn't have her usual cheerful smile. She had a worried expression instead. “What if she doesn't want to talk with me?” 

“I'd beat that dwarf up if I have to. No one hurts Choi Yerim.” Hyejoo clenched her fists together and Yerim was suddenly laughing. This time, Hyejoo was the confused one. “Huh? Am I funny?”

“No. It's funny because Sooyoung is just behind you.” Yerim explained.

Hyejoo slowly turned around and saw Sooyoung standing behind her. “Ew five feet distance away from me please.” She sassily said and rolled her eyes at her.

“Look kid. I'm older than you—”

Hyejoo interrupted Sooyoung. “Pack it up Hag Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung took a deep breath and glared at Hyejoo. “I'm just telling you to freaking move forward because Coach is going to kill me if I don't come back in five minutes with bottles of water.”

Hyejoo grinned. “Ah. You could've said it in the first place! Now I have to purposely make you late.” She provoked the volleyball captain and refused to move forward.

“I'll give you a new skin in League of Legends if you move forward.” Sooyoung tried to bribe Hyejoo and hoped that the younger one would just move forward.

“Okay fine. I'll move if I get to pick the skin.” 

“Deal.”

= = =

Yerim and Hyejoo bought chocolate milk and they were on their way back to their classroom. Yerim stopped walking when she saw Yeojin right in front of her, even the shorter girl stopped walking. Hyejoo only watched them look at each other while drinking on her chocolate milk.

“Yeojin, can we talk after class? In our favorite place, of course.” Yerim asked.

“Sure.” Yeojin answered. “Sorry if I sounded cold, it's just that I really need to go to the restroom right now.” She added.

Yerim giggled and nodded her head before stepping aside for Yeojin. “It's alright. Go use the restroom.” 

“Thanks!” Yeojin quickly said before running to the restroom. 

Yerim watched Yeojin run and shook her head while laughing. “She's so silly.” 

“Come on Yerimmie. Miss Kang might be wondering why we're not yet back in class.” Hyejoo reminded Yerim and they started to walk towards their classroom again.

= = =

The school bell finally rang and classes were over. Yerim packed up her things and placed them on her bag. 

“Oh? Why is Yerim packing her things immediately? It's so not her.” Chaeryeong teased.

Yerim looked at Chaeryeong. “Hm? I'm usually like this though?” She was confused.

“No. You always talk with us first before packing your things.” Ryujin explained and sat on top of her table. 

“I hope you fall.” Chaeryeong jokingly said to Ryujin and received a glare from the older girl. 

Hyejoo took off her vest and placed it inside her bag. She was only wearing the remaining parts of their school uniform; a white collared long sleeve and black pants. She didn't know that Ryujin, Chaeryeong, and Yerim were watching her until she looked at them. “...Yes?” She asked them and adjusted her neck tie.

“Showing off for who?” Ryujin teased.

“Probably for that short blonde that's a year above us.” Yerim joined the teasing. 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes at them in annoyance and packed her things. “It's just hot and also, her name is Chaewon.” 

“Chaeyeon told me that Sooyoung uses that excuse when she takes off a piece of her clothing to show off to someone.” Chaeryeong commented.

“Why are you even comparing me to Sooyoung? It's not like we're related or anything.” Hyejoo scoffed.

Yerim snickered. “Remember when you called Sooyoung your mom in primary school?” She grinned and made Hyejoo remember the incident.

~ ~ ~

_It was Teachers' Day and some students from the higher levels got the chance to watch over other levels. This time, Sooyoung and someone from the lower level, Kim Jiwoo, were paired up by the student council president of the school to watch over Hyejoo and Yerim's class. They didn't have a difficult time watching over the younger students since Jiwoo did an amazing job in playing with them and she even became close with Yerim. However, Sooyoung had no idea what to do and just watched as the younger girl played with the younger students._

_Sooyoung sat on top of the teacher's table and there was one student that approached her. She assumed that her name was Hyejoo because she heard Yerim call her Hyejoo and waited for her to speak up._

_“Hey mom—” Hyejoo said and Sooyoung was in shock of what she just got called as._

_“I— What— Do I look like your mom?” Sooyoung didn't know what to react and Hyejoo's face started to redden as she was embarrassed._

~ ~ ~

Hyejoo felt embarrassed as she recalled that memory and her face flushed. She covered her ears immediately. “Blah blah blah blah!” She chanted repeatedly.

“Son Hyejoo and company, will you four please clean the classroom instead of chatting with each other?” Their homeroom teacher, Miss Bae Joohyun, scolded them. They have completely forgotten that they were still inside the classroom. Joohyun walked towards Hyejoo and removed the student's hands from her ears. “Also Hyejoo, who told you to take off your vest?” 

“I don't need your permission to take off my vest because it's already time to go home, Miss Joohyun.” Hyejoo answered and shoved the teacher's hand away.

“Hyejoo, that's a teacher.” Yerim warned and zipped up her bag after she was finished packing her things up.

“What is she gonna do? Call my mom?” 

Joohyun stepped back slightly as she crossed her arms together and placed a hand under her chin. She was thinking of what to do. “Chaeryeong, call Jiwoo and Sooyoung.” She ordered and Chaeryeong couldn't tell if the teacher was serious or not so she just waited on what would happen next.

Hyejoo groaned in frustration. “How many times do I have to say that they're not my mothers?”

“Would you like me to call your real mom then?” 

“No thank you.” Hyejoo mumbled and started to arrange the chairs.

= = =

They exited the classroom after they were finally cleaning it. Yerim was walking ahead and it made Ryujin and Chaeryeong slightly confused since Yerim would usually wait for them. 

“Hey Yerim, leaving us behind?” Ryujin jokingly said and Yerim turned around to face them.

Yerim smiled gently and shook her head. “I have to talk with Yeojin first before we leave the school. Is that alright with you guys?” She explained to them and saw Hyejoo wearing her headphones already as usual. 

“Oh, you're gonna say goodbye to her?” Chaeryeong questioned and Ryujin nudged her shoulder. “What?” She asked as she looked at Ryujin.

“She doesn't know yet you idiot!” Ryujin whispered.

Chaeryeong looked back at Yerim and laughed awkwardly. “Say goodbye because school for today is over…?” She tried to make up an excuse.

“Well, I think she's waiting for me already. I gotta go!” Yerim excused herself and waved her hand at them before running off to her and Yeojin's favorite place in the school.

= = =

It wasn't long after Yerim finally arrived at the place. Their favorite place was the biggest tree out of all the trees that was behind the school field. There she saw Yeojin just standing there like she was waiting for her patiently. She couldn't help but smile as she slowly approached her. 

Yeojin looked displeased with Yerim and shook her head. “You were the one that initiated this… meeting and yet you're the one that's late?” She tried to act like she was mad at her but she bursted out laughing when she saw Yerim pouting at her. “I'm joking!” She quickly added and sat down under the shade. She patted the empty spot beside her. 

Yerim refused to sit down beside Yeojin and remained standing in front of her. “You never told me you were going to Auckland.” She brought up the topic and sounded serious.

Yeojin realized that Yerim was serious and she cleared her throat. “Oh. That… Um. I was going to tell you.” 

“When were you going to tell me? When you're already in the plane?” Yerim sarcastically asked Yeojin.

“I was actually planning to tell you tonight but if you wanted me to tell you when I was in the plane already then alright.” Yeojin dumbfoundedly answered and saw Yerim staring at her, unamused. 

“That was a rhetorical question.” 

“Oh.” Yeojin bit on her lower lip. “Please ignore what I just said.”

“I just don't understand why you didn't tell me.”

“Well you know already, don't you?” Yeojin still had the audacity to make a joke in a serious situation and Yerim could only roll her eyes at her. 

“When's your flight?”

“Tonight.”

“Wow. So you really had no intention to tell me at all.” Yerim mumbled and made sure that Yeojin didn't hear her.

Yeojin tilted her head slightly to the side and felt confused. “Did you say something?”

“Nope!” Yerim quickly denied.

“If you say so.”

Yerim took a deep breath before asking Yeojin, “How long will you stay there?”

“Um. Three years I think.” Yeojin answered.

“You… You wouldn't forget me, right?” 

Yeojin immediately stood up after she heard what Yerim asked her and smiled brightly at her as she pulled the purple haired girl into a tight hug. “Of course not!” She answered and pulled away to look at Yerim's eyes. “Why would I forget my best friend?” She continued and cupped Yerim's cheeks before pinching them.

Yerim held out her pinky finger. “Promise me that you won't forget me and you would still remember me.” 

Yeojin intertwined their pinky fingers together and made a pinky promise with Yerim. “I, Im Yeojin, solemnly swear to Choi Yerim that I wouldn't forget her and when I return in a few years I would still remember her.” She promised while looking straight through Yerim's eyes and smiled at her. 

= = =

It was a brand new day and the sun was up brightly in the skies. The sound of birds singing merrily could be heard outside the window. There was a brunette sleeping peacefully inside her room.

Until her alarm went off.

The girl groaned and lazily turned off her alarm. However, she refused to get up and start the day. She remained cuddling with her pillow and her eyes were closed. She was about to fall asleep again when she heard her phone ringing.

Someone was calling her.

The girl had no choice but to finally open her eyes and get her phone that was charging from the nightstand. She unplugged the charger and answered the call without looking at the caller since she was quite lazy to do so. 

“Hello…?” The girl spoke softly.

_“One.”_ She heard a stern voice say through the other line.

The girl immediately stood up after recognizing the owner of the voice. “Wait Jungeun stop counting!” She said with a panicked tone.

_“Why would I Yerim? Two.”_

“I swear I didn't just wake up… Ha… Ha…” Yerim laughed nervously as she took clothes from her closet. She suddenly heard Jungeun taking a deep breath. “I-In fact! I'm almost… almost near the coffee shop!” She quickly said before Jungeun could say anything.

_“Coffee shop?”_

“...Are we not going to the coffee shop…?” 

Jungeun sighed. _“Kid. We're going to the mall, not the coffee shop.”_

“Right! The mall. I totally didn't forget about that!” 

_“Just hurry up and go here before I completely lose my patience.”_

“Yes ma'am!” Yerim said out loud like a girl scout and ended the call.

= = =

It took Yerim an hour to finally arrive in the mall and she tried to recall where she was supposed to meet up with Jungeun and their other friend named Jinsol. They decided to go to the mall since it was the weekend and Yerim already finished compiling her requirements. She could've hung out with Hyejoo but she might be busy playing video games and refused to go outside.

After walking around the mall for approximately ten minutes and trying to find her friends, she finally saw where they were. They were just hanging out inside a bubble tea store. As she entered the store, Yerim noticed Jungeun looking disappointed at her and she just smiled at her awkwardly. 

“Hey there…?” Yerim greeted the two of them and waved her hand as she sat down on a chair across the two of them. She looked at Jungeun. “Go on, scold me like you're my mother like what you usually do.” 

Jinsol raised an eyebrow at Yerim and felt confused about the situation. “Mother?” She asked.

“For the last time. I'm not your mother, Yerim.” Jungeun told the younger girl. She took out her wallet before pulling out money and handed it to Yerim. “Buy yourself a drink.” 

“You sound exactly like a mother now, Jungeun.” Jinsol started to tease her fellow blonde and earned a painful pinch on her arm. She bit her lower lip to disregard the pain that she was feeling.

Yerim watched them and suddenly grinned. “Are you two my mothers?” She asked and the two blondes looked at each other before distancing themselves from each other. 

“Ew!” Jinsol said in disgust and grimaced.

Jungeun glared at Yerim. “Just take the money!” She whispered. 

Yerim laughed as she took the money that was on Jungeun's hand and got up to the counter to buy herself a bubble tea. She saw that her friend Hyunjin was working at the bubble tea store. “Woah, I haven't seen you for so long.” 

Hyunjin looked at Yerim and she was confused. “We just saw each other yesterday?”

= = =

The three of them walked to an arcade inside the mall after Yerim finally received her bubble tea. Yerim was drinking her bubble tea while they walked, Jungeun and Jinsol finished with their drinks already earlier before they exited the bubble tea store — more like they finished before Yerim could even arrive. 

Jungeun was using her phone and looked like she was searching for something but also watched where she was going so she won't accidentally bump into someone. She showed her phone to Yerim after she finally found it. “Isn't this your best friend when you were in middle school?” She curiously asked the younger girl.

Yerim looked at the phone and gasped as she saw a picture of someone familiar wearing a white long sleeve with an orange vest over it and a white tennis skirt, performing on stage. It was Yeojin, her best friend that went to Auckland to study. She realized that it's been three years already and wondered if Yeojin was finally back. “Where was this from?”

“You haven't heard? She's a well-known idol now. I think this was in… Madrid last month.” Jungeun replied and Jinsol looked over Yerim's shoulder to see who they were talking about.

“Who the hell is that?” Jinsol questioned.

“Yerim's best friend that went to Auckland to study.” 

“Her name is Yeojin, thank you very much.” Yerim commented.

Jungeun rolled her eyes and placed her phone in her shoulder bag. “Okay. My bad. Her name is Yeojin and she went to Auckland to study.” She corrected her statement and Yerim smiled brightly. 

“What if she doesn't remember you anymore, Yerim?” Jinsol asked and Jungeun hit her shoulder.

“She won't! Yeojin promised to me that she wouldn't forget me.” Yerim answered with much confidence. 

“ _Promises_ get broken.” Jinsol replied.

Jungeun noticed how Yerim's smile suddenly dropped and immediately started to think what she should do to comfort the younger girl. She placed her arm around Yerim's shoulder and walked to the opposite direction of the arcade. “Let's buy ice cream first, okay?” She said softly.

“Hey Jungeun, that's the wrong way.” Jinsol said.

Jungeun stopped walking and looked at Jinsol with no expression. “Well maybe if you watched your words before you spoke.” She talked back and removed her arm from Yerim's shoulder. 

Yerim looked back to see Jungeun and Jinsol arguing. “Jungeun it's fine, can we just go to the arcade?” She tried to not cause any scene for them.

Jungeun shook her head. “Look Yerim, let the adults talk.”

“...I'm eighteen…?” Yerim confusingly asked and pointed at herself. She was starting to doubt her own age. “Am I eighteen?”

Jungeun looked at Yerim. “No you're still seventeen. You're turning eighteen in June and it's still February.” She answered and looked back at Jinsol.

“What the hell did I do?” Jinsol asked. 

Jungeun decided not to answer Jinsol and walked to the ice cream store like what she promised to Yerim. They left Jinsol behind and had no idea what the other blonde was doing right now.

“Jungeun I swear we can just go to the arcade.” Yerim still tried to convince Jungeun as they walked to the ice cream store.

“This is the only time I allowed you to have ice cream.” 

“Who are you, my mom?” Yerim scoffed.

Jungeun looked at Yerim with an eyebrow raised. “Weren't you the one insisting that I was your mom?” 

“Well… If your mom then… Does that make Jinsol my other mom?” Yerim asked and smiled innocently like a child.

“No, I'm a single mom.” Jungeun coldly answered and got on the escalator to go down where the ice cream store was. Yerim followed behind her and they stayed on the right side so people could walk on the left side.

“Can we go to the stuffed toy place instead? I think it's on this floor as well.” Yerim suggested.

“You sure you don't want ice cream? This is rare, you usually ask me if you can eat ice cream but now you're not asking me.”

“Mhm. I'm sure.”

= = =

Jungeun and Yerim entered the stuffed toy store and Jungeun held onto Yerim's arm before she could walk around each aisle like a child in paradise. “I'll be here in front of the store and if you found your new stuffed toy come back here so I can pay. You can choose anything you want but just choose one.” She informed the soon highschool graduate and let go off her.

“Roger that, Miss Kim!” Yerim said like a girl scout and saluted at her before walking around the store. To be frank, she had no idea what to buy.

As she entered a specific aisle, she saw someone familiar although she couldn't see who it was because the person was wearing a black hoodie and kneeling down while facing the shelf but she recognized the person's side profile. She also recognized the hoodie.

“Hyejoo? What the hell are you doing here?” Yerim asked and caught the girl off-guard.

Hyejoo looked at Yerim and immediately stood up. “Yerim! Shh!” She whispered softly and looked from left to right, making sure no one heard Yerim say her name.

“I swear if you're stealing…” Yerim whispered back.

“Stealing? No! I'm not stealing.”

“Then what the hell are you doing?”

“Obviously buying myself a stuffed toy…?” Hyejoo sounded embarrassed as she said that and showed Yerim what she picked out. It was a reversible octopus stuffed toy. 

The corner of Yerim's lip suddenly lifted and formed into a smirk. “Son Hyejoo likes cute things?” She teased and received a glare from the girl she was teasing.

“Shut up… This octopus can change its color. You see, it's pink,” Hyejoo explained and flipped the octopus to the other side, completely changing its color. “And now it's blue!” She continued and felt amused at the new stuffed animal. 

“That's cute! But I should look for my own stuffed toy now. Jungeun might think I got lost again and put me as a missing child again even though I'm almost an adult.”

“Do you not want a stuffed animal like this? We can be matching.”

“I already have one at home so we're practically matching already.” Yerim replied and she was about to look around the store. “Bye Hye!” She bidded her goodbye and walked to another aisle.

Yerim found a frog head plush and she decided to pick it up. It was quite soft and it was a perfect plush for her. She stared at the plush for a moment. “Why do I suddenly remember Yeojin? I mean I always remember her but why because of a frog plush?” She mumbled to herself and walked to the front area of the store where Jungeun was waiting for her. 

= = =

After Jungeun paid for Yerim's new plush, they went up to the arcade where they assumed Jinsol was waiting for them. Yerim was humming to herself and looked extremely happy with the frog plush. 

“Wait. How much was this…?” Yerim asked Jungeun.

“Don't worry about it.”

Yerim gasped and hugged Jungeun from the side. “I'm so sorry! It's expensive, isn't it?” She immediately apologized to the older girl.

“Yerim. Stop hugging me.” 

Yerim let go of Jungeun. “Sorry!”

“Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong.”

“I'm sorry!”

Jungeun sighed and saw Jinsol just standing outside the arcade. “Who are you waiting for?” She asked the older girl as she slowly approached her and Yerim just right behind her.

“Someone that's name starts with J and is shorter than me.” Jinsol answered while fixing her denim jacket.

“You invited Jiwoo?” Jungeun asked.

Jinsol flicked Jungeun's forehead with her fingers and looked at Yerim, only to see the brunette just recording the two of them with her phone. “Yerim delete that!” She whispered to not cause a scene and tried to snatch the phone from her hand.

Yerim immediately closed her phone and childishly stuck out her tongue at Jinsol as she placed her phone in her pocket. “No.”

= = =

Yerim and Jinsol were playing in the DDR game and Jungeun was just watching them while cheering for Yerim. 

“Yeah! Go Yerim!” Jungeun shouted.

“How about me?” Jinsol asked in a sulking tone but she was still focused on the screen.

“Go Jinsol! Go lose to Yerim!” Jungeun teasingly shouted and someone stood beside her so she looked over to see who it was. “What the hell are you doing here Jiwoo?” She asked as she saw her best friend.

Jiwoo gave Jungeun a bright smile and waved her hand. “I'm with Hyejoo and Sooyoung!” 

“Where are they right now? How the hell did you find us? Why are you not with them?” Jungeun bombarded Jiwoo with a bunch of questions which caused the latter to be overwhelmed. 

“They're playing basketball. I searched the whole arcade.” Jiwoo answered Jungeun's questions and leaned slightly closer to Jungeun's ear. “Shh don't tell Sooyoung I'm here.” She whispered.

Jungeun raised an eyebrow at her. “You didn't tell Sooyoung you're separating from them?” 

“Nope! She doesn't know where I am.” Jiwoo confidently said to Jungeun until she felt someone tap on her shoulder and she froze on her place. 

“Who doesn't know where you are?” Sooyoung asked Jiwoo. 

Jiwoo turned around and pouted her lips at Sooyoung. “How did you find me so fast?”

“You're the only one wearing my blue hoodie here.” Sooyoung explained and looked at Jungeun. “Hi Jungeun, have a great day with your family.” 

“Family?” Jungeun asked.

Yerim got off the DDR game machine and stood beside Jungeun while jumping up and down. “Jungeun! I won against Jinsol!” She cheerfully said.

“I just let you win!” Jinsol butted in and got off the DDR game machine as well. 

“Mhm. Sounds like a family to me.” Sooyoung commented.

= = =

After an hour of playing in the arcade, Yerim looked down on her wrist watch to check the time. She realized that it was almost time for her to work in the coffee shop that she worked with Jungeun and they only had less than an hour before their shift starts. “Um Jungeun? We should get going already.” 

“Why?”

“Coffee shop.”

Jungeun checked the time on her phone and nodded her head in acknowledgement. “Right.”

“I'll give you two a ride. I have to go and help my cousin with his bookstore.” Jinsol told the blonde and brunette and they just nodded their head.

“Which cousin?” Jungeun asked.

“Uh, Hoseok.” Jinsol answered while they were walking to the parking lot.

= = =

Yerim went to the staff's room with Jungeun the moment they arrived in the coffee shop and wore their aprons from their lockers. She saw Heejin, another employee in the coffee shop, enter the staff's room and waved at her. “Hi Heejin!”

Heejin looked at Yerim and sat down on a chair. “Hey Yerim.” She greeted back. “What took you guys so long?”

“We went to the mall and we could've gotten here earlier if only someone just woke up early.” Jungeun explained and glanced at Yerim.

Yerim giggled. “Sorry! Won't happen again!” She apologized.

“You two go ahead. I'll rest here for a while.” Heejin told the two and they nodded before exiting the staff's room to start working.

= = =

An hour later, a car was parked at the parking lot of the coffee shop and there were four people; three adults and one teenager, inside the car. 

A woman with bob hair sitting on the passenger seat looked back to the back seat as she took off her seatbelt only to see the teenager sleeping. She sighed softly. “Chaewon, wake Yeojin up.” She told the girl who was busy playing with her phone. “And stop playing, your eyes will get damaged.” 

“Haseul you sound like a mom.” The woman on the driver seat commented.

“Vivi, what do you mean? I don't sound like one.” Haseul disagreed.

Vivi was about to speak when she heard a loud smack coming from the back and the two looked back to see what was happening. 

“Chaewon what the fuck?!” The girl sleeping earlier was now awake and she yelled at the blonde girl while touching her cheek where she got slapped at. She was glaring at the blonde girl as well.

“Haseul told me to wake you up.” Chaewon defended herself.

Haseul sighed, “I said wake her up, not slap her.”

“Goodness. We can't take you both anywhere!” Vivi complained and opened the door to go outside of the car. “Are you guys not coming? I'll lock you guys here with no aircon.” She asked the three girls. 

Haseul opened the door and exited the car as well before she closed the door. She made sure that she had her valuables first before leaving.

Yeojin opened the door on her side and went out of the car. She yawned and scratched her head since she was still sleepy. “Stupid Chaewon waking me up from my sleep.” She mumbled and looked at Chaewon to glare at her again. 

Chaewon laughed as she got out of the car from the door that Yeojin opened and patted Yeojin's head. “You can sleep all you want when you go home.” She told her and closed the door. 

“Okay. I'll go find a table for us four.” Vivi told them.

“I really need to use the restroom right now.” Chaewon said.

“Same. I'll go with Chaewon. Yeojin, you order for us.” Haseul explained and looked at the shorter girl.

“Fine. Give me your orders.” It wasn't like Yeojin had any choice anyway.

= = =

Yerim was done taking orders by the counter and greeting every customer that entered with a joyful smile. She was just waiting for customers to come inside. Jungeun was beside her but the older girl was using her phone since there were no customers entering anymore.

Heejin finally came out of the staff's room, standing beside Yerim. “Do you not get tired?” She asked. She wanted to ask that question to Yerim for a long time already since she was amazed by the younger's energy. It's like it doesn't run out.

Yerim looked at Heejin. “Nope, I get tired like you. I'm a person too.” 

“Cool. Oh, there's more customers approaching. I'll go to the kitchen now.” Heejin informed Yerim and patted her shoulder before walking back to the kitchen.

Yerim rubbed hands together and took out a deep breath, calming herself down. She looked out the clear window and saw four people going outside of the car but her eyes landed on one person specifically. Her heart was racing quickly as the girl approached the coffee shop and felt agitated. “...Jungeun?” She called out.

“Have fun dealing with your childhood friend.” Jungeun grinned and walked in the staff's room.

“I– Jungeun what the hell?” Yerim whispered as she watched Jungeun enter the staff's room, leaving her alone by the counter. 

Yerim took deep breaths and the four people entered the coffee shop. “Okay Yerim, no need to be nervous. It's just Yeojin, yeah? Yeah.” She told herself and cleared her throat.

“Hello! Welcome to the Sunshine Coffee!” Yerim greeted them with a smile. She was doing alright and thought that the four of them would order together but then, it was only Yeojin approaching the counter and two girls walking to the restroom while the other girl walked to find a table for them. It made her more nervous.

Yeojin was finally in front of Yerim, just a counter blocking them. “Hi? You look nervous…? Are you one of my fans?” She jokingly asked the cashier.

“How was your studies in Auckland?” Yerim asked out of nowhere and Yeojin stared at her.

“How… How did you know I studied in Auckland?” 

The smile in Yerim's face dropped and her eyebrows furrowed. “Yeojin… Do you remember me?” She asked, hoping Yeojin would recall her.

“What's your name?”

“Choi Yerim.”

Yeojin took a moment to try and think if she knew any Choi Yerim but she shook her head. “I'm so sorry, I don't remember any Choi Yerim.”

Yerim bit on her upper lip and held back her tears as she nodded her head. “You broke your promise.”

“...What promise?”

Yerim smiled at Yeojin and shook her head. “Ah, it's nothing! Just tell me your order.” 

Yeojin told Yerim her order and what her friends told her to order and she paid using Haseul's credit card. “I don't remember who you are but it looks like you know me but it was nice to see you again, Yerim.” She felt bad for not remembering who the girl was and just walked to the table where her friends were. 

Yerim sighed. “You promised me that when you returned you would remember me.” She said and thought that Yeojin didn't hear her but then the younger girl turned around with a grin. Yeojin was suddenly walking towards the counter again.

“I was just joking. Of course I remember you, Choerry.” Yeojin told Yerim and it made the latter smile when she heard the nickname that she was given before again. 

**Author's Note:**

> CC + Twitter: pastelbitsau


End file.
